


Shake It Loose

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practice room blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Loose

**Author's Note:**

> (Two for the price of one.)

They put in hours in the studio preparing for their special stage. Sehun bowed out ages ago, behavior so typical that Jongin can't find it in him to be mad. Zitao stays strong until he's wobbling on his feet, always the first one to succumb to exhaustion. Yixing sends him away with a pat on the back, telling him to rest up.

It's just him and Yixing now. Yixing's lost weight since the last time that Jongin saw him. Underneath his wife-beater he's all bones, sharp angles replacing the muscle that Jongin was familiar with. Yixing is stubborn. Maybe SM had offered him a break, but it wouldn't have mattered- Yixing wouldn't have taken it.

They run through it a few more times before Yixing declares that practice is over, slumping back against the mirror. His bangs are matted to his forehead and Jongin brushes them aside before kissing him. He kisses Yixing as sweetly as he knows how, face cradled in Jongin's hands, mouth gentle and patient.

Yixing doesn't protest, not even when Jongin pulls back and sinks to his knees in front of him. Jongin's back is killing him, knees aching already, but it's not about him. It's about Yixing and the grimace he's been wearing all practice and the need to replace it with something genuine. Jongin tugs the waistband of his sweatpants down just far enough to reveal Yixing's hipbones. He's as ticklish there as everywhere else and Jongin finally gets the reaction he's looking for when he sucks lightly over the bone. Yixing laughs, echoing out through the studio. By the time that Jongin pulls back, there's a faint red bruise blossoming on his skin.

"Well?" Yixing asks when Jongin looks up at him. He's smiling, a little hesitant but better than before. Jongin feels pleased.

He palms Yixing's cock through his sweatpants, rubbing over the head with his thumb. Yixing is quiet, always has been when they do this, but Jongin can tell from the small shift of his hips that he's enjoying it. Jongin wastes no more time, freeing Yixing's cock from his pants and sucking the head into his mouth without warning.

Jongin doesn't waste time much time with teasing. He licks up and down to the base of his cock enough to dampen the skin, then pulls his head back. Yixing nods in approval.

Gathering up the saliva in his mouth, Jongin lowers his mouth back down onto Yixing's cock until it hits the back of his throat. He breathes through the need to pull back, letting his throat relax until he can move without choking. His hands are braced on Yixing's thighs and with the way he's digging in, he knows Yixing will leave with finger shaped bruises on his skin.

When Yixing comes, it's with a strangled noise, halfway between a sigh and a groan. Jongin pulls back, wiping his mouth on the corner of his sweaty t-shirt. He's hard in his sweatpants, but he'll take care of that at home.

"You don't have to be gentle with me," Yixing says through a panting breath.

Jongin flushes. "I'm not- I just wanted to take care of you."

"Well I'm fine," Yixing says. And as if to prove it, Yixing reaches out to run his hand over the bulge of Jongin's dick through his pants. With his boner tucked up underneath his waistband, the contact is minimal. Good enough, however, for a horny nineteen-year-old. Jongin moans. Yixing keeps fondling him even as he starts to drop down to his knees, but Jongin has the presence of mind to push him away.

"Let me lay down," he says. Yixing rolls eyes, but he doesn't protest.

The hardwood floors are no more comfortable against his back than his knees, maybe even worse, but Jongin knows he won't be down here long. Not with Yixing's deft hands stroking down his cock to smooth over his balls, Jongin twitching helplessly underneath him.

Kneeling between him, Yixing goes to work. There's something graceful about the way that Yixing sucks cock. Not like the stuff that Jongin has seen in porn, always too fast and too hard and a precursor to something else. Yixing is dedicated, taking his time with small licks to the head of his cock before moving onto broad swipes of his tongue. He takes Jongin's entire length into his mouth without hesitation. Jongin wants nothing more than to fuck up into his mouth, but he forces himself to lay still, letting Yixing bob his head at his own, agonizingly slow pace.

Yixing slows down, curling his tongue around the underside of Jongin's cock and licking back up. He presses his lips to the slit, an imitation of a kiss. Jongin scrapes his nails into the floor, trying to hold back. The wet suction of Yixing's mouth is something Jongin never realizes how much he misses until they're together again and it's being used on him.

The only downside is that Yixing doesn't like to swallow and Jongin ends up coming pathetically hard with streaks of jizz now on his t-shirt and pants. Yixing finally smiles when Jongin glares at him.

"Thanks, asshole," Jongin says. As he surveys the damage, Yixing gets to his feet. He throws a towel in Jongin's face that smells like someone's already used it to wipe up someone else's come. Jongin sputters. Yixing laughs at him.

It's been too long.


End file.
